Weak country, Strong Shinigami
by OliverBonnefoy323
Summary: What happens when Italy meets our favortie Substitute Soul Reaper? Is Lovino on the bad side? READ AND FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1

**((Hey everyone! i hope you like my little crack story here. BTW, My friends making me put her in all my fanfics's so she'll be making some apperances. TO THE BLEACH!))  
**

Chapter one ~ Countries spiritual pressure.

He sighed, looking out the window. Was he paying attention to a word the teacher was saying?

Absolutely not, what the hell was the point anyway? He misses half of the school year already because he had to go to the damn soul society.

His eyes threatened to close, practically begging Ichigo for sleep. No point in listening, right? So why not take a little nap.

Ichigo rested his head in his hand, lazily closing his brown eyes and falling into the sweet darkness of sleep.

He was in the same place he always was when he slept now. It was the place where his Hollow half dwelled, the big glass buildings.

He stopped questioning how you could stand in the buildings like you did a long time ago. He lay back on the glass, resting his hands behind his head.

"Welcome back king."

He sighed, rubbing his temples "I'm not in the mood Hichigo." And indeed he was not.

Hichigo appeared in front of him, frowning with his arms crossed "What the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

"I'm tired, especially after the mess you made in the soul society." He said, glaring up at him.

"You mean what _**we**_ did."

"No, I mean what _**you**_ did." He said, looking up at the clouds. Hichigo chuckled "As I always like to say, 'you can't spell slaughter without laughter~' "

Ichigo rolled his eyes, promptly closing them.

"Hey, don't go falling asleep on me King. I don't want this turning into Inception."

His eyes opened, growling slightly.

"What's up with you King?" He said, sitting on a window that was popping out of one of the buildings "Lately, you've been on edge lately."

Ichigo sighed "I've been getting this weird feeling a lot lately. It's hard to explain."

"You know what it is…?" he said, smirking.

"Don't even go there."

"It's…" he jumped, landing on Ichigo's stomach "INSTINCT!"

Ichigo pushed him off "Get off me you damn nutcase!" Hichigo laughed.

"So what is it really?" Hichigo asked, now curious.

Ichigo sighed again, running a hand through his orange hair. "It's weird. Have you ever felt like there's someone you're that you're missing, but it's not anyone you know?"

Hichigo snickered "I can't say I have."

"Ve~ meow!"

They both looked to the direction of the strange sound. "…..What…..the…hell?"

In the middle of one of the windows sat a cat. It was a tabby, but in a way, different. It had a small curl protruding from its head. Its eyes were closed, as if it were drifting off into space.

"…..That's a weird fucking cat." Hichigo said, walking over to the cat and poking it. It made the same weird sound.

"Ve~ Meow!"

Ichigo blinked. "Wait, how did that cat get in here anyway?!"

"You tell me." Hichigo said. "This is kinda you're dream after all."

Ichigo stood up, walking over to the cat and picking it up. "This is a really weird cat. Why the hell are its eyes like this?"

Just then, the cat opened its eyes. They were a soft caramel color and looked directly at Ichigo. He couldn't explain how, but he found himself blushing. Hichigo laughed.

"Aw, the kings gotten all flushed up because a kitty cat looked at him!"

Ichigo growled hitting Hichigo in the arm. "S-Shut the hell up!"

"HOLY SHIT!" he laughed "Did you just fucking stutter?!"

"N-No!"

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!" He laughed harder, falling on the ground. "This is priceless!"

Ichigo growled "You suck, you know that!?" he held the cat to show him. "Besides, this cat's really….cute….."

Hichigo stared at it, not blinking. He smirked at it. The cat made a whimper sound, running up Ichigo's arm and stopping at his neck, somehow managing to find its way into his shirt and hiding in it. It was shaking and let out an even shakier "V-V-Ve meow!"

Ichigo chuckled "See, you even scare cats."

Hichigo huffed "Don't you need to be in class or something?"

Just then, Ichigo felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and his eyes shot open, now back in the class room.

He looked up to see his Rukia, book in hand and a displeased look on her face. He groaned, rubbing the back of his head "What do you want pipsqueak?"

She growled, hitting him again with the book. "School was over ten minutes ago idiot!"

He groaned again, holding his head "You could have shaken me awake you know."

"Yeah, but hitting you with a book is a lot more efficient." She smirked evilly, throwing it at him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

He stood up, grabbing his back pack and slinging it over his shoulder. He started walking, Rukia following close behind him. He stopped a few minutes afterward, now in the school's court yard. Rukia also stopped. Ichigo grabbed his chest.

"This spiritual pressure…."

"I know. I've been sensing it for a while." Rukia said, looking in a random direction.

"It's not a Soul Reapers, or a hollows." He was looking around "Is it an arrancar maybe? Or an Espada?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, it's far more powerful."

Ichigo was struggling with breathing "No shit about that. I can barely breathe."

"We need to find out what's causing it, fast." Rukia said, getting out her chappy mod soul and swallowing it, starting to run.

Ichigo cursed himself mentally for not having Kon at the moment.

There was a rustling in his backpack. Ichigo looked back. He felt his eye twitch "I'll kill him later."

He opened up his backpack, Kon popping out. He gasped "Damn Ichigo, You're backpack is s-"

Before he could finish, he stuck his hand into Kon's mouth, "Come on, where is it?"

Kon made a few gagging sounds, trying to get Ichigo's hand out. Just then, Ichigo felt his hand brush over something smooth and round. "Bingo."

He took it out, holding Kon's limp body in his hand and immediately swallowing the small pill.

He was forced out of his body, now in his Soul Reaper form. Kon looked back at him, angered "What the hell man?! Gimme a little warning next time!"

Ichigo pulled him towards his him by the collar "I'll kill you later for stowing away in my backpack, but right now, just take my body to Urahara's shop and stay there."

Kon nodded, fleeing in the direction. Ichigo started running himself, trying to find the source of the spiritual pressure.

Finally he found it, in the park.

He looked around, finally seeing it.

It was a man dressed in a blue military suit and brown boots going up to his knees. He was face down in the ground, his body limp and lifeless.

Ichigo carefully made his way over, kneeling beside him and trying to shake him awake. "Hey, get up."

The body remained motionless. Ichigo growled slightly, flipping him over so he could see his face.

His eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. Really, he was quiet adorable. Ichigo felt his head heat up bit, looking at him a better.

He had light auburn hair and…a curl.

_He's got that weird curl that cat did….._

Ichigo moved his hand up to touch it, lightly stroking it.

The man made a sound, almost a moan.

Ichigo looked down at him "Maybe if I pull on it hard enough, he'll wake up."

He got a grip on it, giving it a good yank.

The man's eyes shot open, blushing and he pushed Ichigo away. "VE! GERMANY!"

Ichigo looked up at him with wide eyes. "Well, I guessed that worked."

The man was shaking "Who are you?!" He asked shyly, his Italian accent very thick at the moment. "And what did you do with Germany?!"

Ichigo blinked. "Germany? Are you on crack or something?"

"No, just lots and lots of pasta!"

Ichigo sighed, then realizing something. "Wait, you can see me?!"

"Ve?" He asked, tilting his head "Of course I can see you. Why? Am I not supposed to see you?!"

Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"Who are you?"

**((SUSPENCE! Read chapter 2, coming soon!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((Hey peoplez of the interwebz! Here you go, chapter two!))**

Chapter two- I know you.

"I'm ho-"

Ichigo was quickly cut off from his father's foot connecting with his jaw. He fell to the ground, hitting the nearby wall.

"WELCOME HOME ICHIGO!"

He growled, sitting up and grabbing his father's ankle "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Is that anyway to talk you you're father boy?! I ought to hit you again!"

"This is domestic abuse ya know!"

"Not if you fight back it's not!"

They went on and on with their fight, until there was a whimper heard.

Isshin **((Took me five damn months to learn his name! -_-)) **looked behind Ichigo to see a man, probably the same age as his son. He had light auburn hair and a curl protruding from it. He wore a blue military suit with knee high boots and his eyes were a soft caramel color. He was shaking and had a look of worry and sadness.

"Ve, W-Why are you hitting him?" He asked shakily.

Isshin turned to his son. "Who is this…DEAR GOD, WHO DID YOU KILL ICHIGO!?"

"I didn't kill anyone! Why do you always assume I did something wrong?!"

Before Isshin could answer, the other man made another whimper. "Don't fight! You're famila!"

Ichigo sighed. "Dad, this is Feliciano Vargas….a transfer student from Italy."

Feliciano looked at him confused. "V-Ve?"

Ichigo leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Just play along."

Feliciano nodded, smiling. "Si~ I don't really know the town very well, so I asked if you're son would show me around."

Isshin laughed, putting an arm around Ichigo. "That's my boy!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "As you can see, my dad's insane." He looked around. "…Where are Karin and Yuzu?"

"Hm? Oh. Karin's playing soccer with some of her friends and Yuzu went shopping."

Feliciano tilted his head. "Who's that?"

"Karin and Yuzu are my two younger sisters."

Feliciano smiled. "Ah, I see!"

Ichigo turned to Isshin "I'm going up to my room to help Feliciano get caught up with the assignment."

Isshin narrowed his eyes. "You're going up to your room with a guy, from Italy, alone….That sounds suspicious."

Ichigo pushed him away "You're minds too far in the gutter to get out." He motioned for Feliciano to follow.

He smiled brightly, following close behind Ichigo. He stopped for a minute, waving to Isshin. "It was nice meeting you!"

Ichigo made sure he stayed close behind him, opening the door to his room. Feliciano walked in. "Ve, I like you're room."

"Thanks." He shut the door, locking it.

"W-Why did you lock the door?"

"So my dad would bust inside." He answered, sitting in his desk chair. "Sit."

He sat on the bed quickly. "Si!" he said, slightly frightened.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, calm down." He said, trying to calm him down.

"B-B-But you have a really big sword. I saw it when you woke me up."

"I'm not gonna use it."

"Really?"

"Not if I don't have to."

He shrunk a little bit. "V-Ve, you're scary like Germany."

"First question, who is that?"

He shook a bit "Why do you want to know?! Are you gonna kill him if I tell you?! You're gonna kill him, aren't you?! Ve, Mister Austria, Giappone, nessuno, aiutami! Sono stato rapito da un serial killer!"

Ichigo blinked "It would help if you spoke in English."

"Oh, like England?" he said, now cheery.

He sighed "One, you're bipolar."

"Oh no, I'm a polar bear?!"

"Two, you're not very bright, are you?"

He smiled, nodding. "Si! Germany said my head can be used as a storage space."

He rubbed his temples, "I figured as much. Now, three, who is Germany and why do you keep talking at it like it's a person?"

"Because he _IS_ a person."

"…..Right, you're insane too."

Feliciano whined "You're not very nice mister! I thought Japan's people were all supposed to be nice and quiet and sense the mood and refrain from speaking."

Ichigo blinked "And who told you that?"

"Japan!" He said, smiling. "Italy, which is me, and Germany and Japan are all friends! We make up the Axis powers!"

He thought for a minute."…..I think I read about that somewhere…..where did I hear that?"

"It's from that damned book you're teachers make you read!"

Ichigo looked behind him, seeing his hollow self, smiling like a maniac.

Feliciano screamed, hiding under the bed "WAH! There's another one of you! AND HE'S SCARIER! HELP ME GERMANY!"

Hichigo laughed "I like this one, he scares easily!"

"Why aren't you in my brain….or where ever the hell you usually are?"

"Nice to see you too king." He said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I don't know why I'm here. I blame Dubstep."

"Quit blaming all you're problems on Dubstep."

Feliciano peered from under the bed.  
"He's not gonna hurt you."

"Yes I am."

"V-Ve..!"

"You heard me!" He said, smiling insanely "You step out from that bed and I'll skin you and wear you as a pelt!"

Ichigo sneered at him "Either get back in my head, be nice, or I'll throw you out the window."

Hichigo groaned, rolling his eyes "Fine, I won't skin you."

Feliciano crawled out of the bed, Hichigo grabbing him and slinging him over his shoulders.

"I said be nice!"

Hichigo laughed "I said I wouldn't skin him. I didn't say I wouldn't wear him as a pelt. Besides, with this much spiritual pressure, he feels really warm!"

Feliciano tilted his head "What's spiritual pressure."

Hichigo looked at him, dropping him on the ground with a loud thud. Feliciano shrieked, groaning when he hit the floor.

"Ok, who is this guy?"

Ichigo sighed "Your guess is as good as mine."

The closet door opened, Rukia popped her head out, "Shut up, I'm trying to read!"

"Do that in your own room then." Ichigo said, rubbing his temples.

"I like you're closet better. It's cozy!"

Feliciano looked up, seeing her. He smiled "Ve…. Hey, I know you!"

Rukia blinked, looking at him. "What, I haven't seen you in my entire life."

"Si, I knew you when you were pretty young. And my friend knows your Frattelone!"

"My what?"

"Your Frattelone, big brother!"

Ichigo turned to him "You're friend knows Byakuya?"

"Si!"

Rukia slid out, turning to Ichigo. "What are we gonna do."

Ichigo stood up.

"We have to go to the Soul Society and talk to your brother."

**((Which of Italy's friends knows Byakuya? How do they know him. Find out, NEXT CHAPTER!))**


	3. Chapter 3

**(( Merry Turkey day! Here is my Thanksgiving present to you!))**

Chapter 3~ It hasn't happened for a while.

Feliciano hummed a tune to himself as they walked along the path to the Kutchiki house.

Ichigo sighed a bit "so, how do you know this guy again?"

"He's friends with my friend Kiku! They're a lot like each other except I don't think I've ever seen the other guy smile before…"

"Yeah, he doesn't normally do that…." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head.

Rukia looked back at them "We're here."

Ichigo nodded, walking up to the front door and knocking.

After a few moments, the familiar raven haired captain opened the door. His face remained emotionless.

"Ah, greetings Ichigo Kurosaki."

Byakuya looked next to him to see the smiling Italian.

"Oh, hello Feliciano." He said, somewhat surprised but not really showing it.

Feliciano gave a small wave "Hi! It's good to see you again!"

He turned to Ichigo, stepping aside to let them in.

They walked into the sitting room after Byakuya and Rukia had a very brief talk.

Feliciano looked around with the same air head look on his face he normally had. Byakuya sighed, looking to Feliciano.

"Would you mind staying in the garden for a bit?"

"Aw, but the gardens no fun! The only thing out there is the k-"

Byakuya opened the door. "Look a cat!"

"KITTY~!" Feliciano chirped, running outside.

Ichigo could feel a sweat drop on the back of his head, "He's too stupid for his own good..."

Byakuya nodded "Indeed. So, What had Feliciano told you so far?" He asked, sitting back down.

"Well so far he's either talking about pasta, talking in a language I assume is Italian or Spanish, or he's been talking about different countries in the form of people...So is he insane?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"On the contrary, Feliciano is quiet sane."

Feliciano could be seen out the window yelling. "Kitty, kitty! Come here Kitty and we'll roll around in pasta!" then promptly falling over.

"He's stupid, yes, but sane."

"So then can you explain why he's running around, screaming for Germany?"

Byakuya nodded. "There are certain people around the your world that are the physical representation of countries. Though, most of them seem to be based on stereotypes of their countries. Feliciano is the representation of Italy."

Ichigo nodded. "So Germany is one of his friends?"

"That is correct. He, Germany, and Japan all form the Axis Powers."

"Alright, this vaguely makes sense...and it also explains why his spiritual pressure is enough to choke someone." Ichigo thought aloud. "But why did I find him passed out in a park in Karakura?"

Byakuya had a vague thought of what it could be due to. "It's possible that..." he shook his head. "No, that's not likely. He does a good job of controlling it." He muttered the last part to himself.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing...but, I would like you to do a quick favor for me...two actually."

"What is it?"

"The first is to keep something in mind. While Feliciano looks weak, he's quiet strong, resilient...in some situations, even dangerous."

Ichigo looked dumb founded, but nodded.

"The second is for you to go to Captain Soi Fon. Ask her if Feliciano can talk to her ninth seat...tell her it was a request from me."

Ichigo nodded "Alright." He stood up, walking to open the door. He stuck his head out "Feliciano, come on! We're going to go do something!"

"Ok!" Feliciano said, walking up to him and smiling happily.

Ichigo had a small flush on his face, but turned to walk out.

Feliciano followed, but was stopped by Byakuya.

Ichigo looked back, confused slightly.

"I wish to have a word with Feliciano. It will only take a moment." Byakuya said.

Ichigo nodded "I'll be waiting at the front for him then." He said, walking out of sight.

Byakuya looked down at Feliciano "I'm just very curious... when was the last time _**it **_happened."

Feliciano's eyes widened, then they turned to a sad one, slightly ashamed. "...It's been a while...I'd say about six months maybe..."

"Do you think it might happen soon?"

"I can't say...but, I have a feeling something bad will happen soon."

"You have to try to control it."

"Easier said than done..."

Byakuya nodded "That's all." He said, turning to walk away.

Feliciano nodded, walking to the door and with a smile on his face. He turned to see Ichigo waiting.

Feliciano had to admit, Ichigo looked quite strong and very authoritative in his Soul Reapers uniform, even if he didn't have a captains jacket. He had a certain likeness to him that Feliciano was just so attracted to. He was like Germany in many ways...only...there was something about Ichigo that wasn't like Germany...but, Feliciano couldn't place it.

He smiled warmly, running up to Ichigo and looking up at him with soft, caramel eyes. "Ok, I'm ready."

Ichigo nodded, opening the door and letting him out first.

Feliciano smiled, walking out and humming a small tune.

Ichigo walked behind him, just staring at him for a bit.

Ichigo couldn't really help but just stare at him. There was something about Feliciano that drew Ichigo to him. It was like the feeling he felt towards Karin or Yuzu. He felt that there was something about Feliciano that he had to...protect. In a way, like Feliciano was an injured cat that Ichigo had to protect...maybe that 'dream' had some sense to it after all.

Within a few short moments, they had walked to the second squads baroques. Ichigo had soon found Soi Fon.

"What can I help you with Ichigo?" She asked in a strict tone.

"Captain Kutchiki asked if it would be alright if my friend here talked to your ninth seat."

Soi Fon thought it over for a moment. "I don't see the harm in it. He's not doing anything really." She turned and started walking. "Follow me."

Ichigo and Feliciano walked down the hall, Soi Fon stopping at door. She turned to Feliciano. "He should be in here." Soi Fon said, walking away.

Ichigo nodded, looking to Feliciano "Well, I'll give you some time."

Feliciano nodded, walking inside. It was a huge library with books scattered everywhere. Feliciano closed the door.

"Hello? I'm looking for the captains ninth seat."

"...I'll be right there." Came a soft, calm voice.

Feliciano blinked. He knew the kind of tone of voice.

That's when the ninth seat emerged.

Feliciano was stunned, as was the ninth seat.

Sure, he looked grown and older than Feliciano remembered him, but he knew it was him. The soft, blue eyes could be mistaken for no other.

"...Italy?"

"...Holy Rome..."

**((What were Byakuya and Feliciano talking about earlier? Why is Holy Rome a Soul Reaper? Find out...NEXT CHAPTER))**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four~ Reunions and separation.

Feliciano was at a loss for words. If he tried to speak right now, it would all just come out as jumbled stutters.

"I…..But…How?!" he asked, now finally able to speak.

The blonde sighed "It is you…and you don't know anything about what happens when we die?" He asked, smiling slightly.

Feliciano shook his head. "No…..but….." He started shaking, fighting back tears. "You idiot!"

Holy Rome was taken aback by his statement.

"Huh?"

Feliciano couldn't hold the tears in any longer, letting them fall freely from his eyes. "You promised me you were going to come back! And that you would be safe and you went and died on me! Why would you lie to me Holy Rome?!"

He sighed, walking over to the sobbing Italian and wrapping him in a hug, "I'm so sorry Feliciano. I never meant to hurt you."

The Italian sobbed softly into his shoulder, sniffing. He looked up into the blondes crystal eyes, closing his own caramel ones and leaning in.

But Holy Rome stopped him.

Feliciano looked up at him confused, a bit hurt. "H-Holy Rome?"

"...I'm sorry Feli...but...I can't..."

"W-What? Why not?!"

He sighed, blushing slightly. "Feliciano...until I got here...I assumed you were a girl."

He sniffed, looking like he would cry again. "Y-You too?! Why did everyone think I was a girl?!"

"Well, you wore a maids dress for most of you childhood...plus your voice was high and pitchy...and-"

"OK, I get the point!" The Italian yelled, sniffing again "S-So...you don't love me anymore?"

He sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Feliciano...you'll always have a special place in my heart...you were my first love..." he smiled sadly "But...Being with a man...it's just not what I can do."

Felicaino took a deep breath, sighing out shakily. "A-Alright...I understand...but, we can still be friends, right?"

Holy Rome smiled sweetly "Of course we can...besides...I'm not the one you're meant to be with..."

Feliciano looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out in due time Feliciano." He said, still smiling "But for now, just go on being the happy idiota you are."

Feliciano smiled, nodding. "Si~!"

The blonde turned him towards the door "I have some work to do...but, if you ever need to talk, I'm still always here."

Feliciano nodded, wiping his eyes and walking out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Ichigo was leaning on a nearby wall looking out the window and just thinking. He turned his attention to Feliciano, seeing his eyes. They looked red and puffy, like he was crying.

Immediately, Ichigo started worrying. "Is everything okay Feliciano?"

The Italian nodded, smiling. "Si~! I was just talking with an old friend...it's been so long since we've seen each other...since the tenth century at least. "

"The tenth century? How old are you?"

"Old enough to be well past your great grandpa's age!" he chirped.

Ichigo felt a sweat drop "O-Okay then."

Just then, there was the sound of something that was never heard in the soul society.

There was the thunderous clap of a gun being fired.

Ichigo and Feliciano turned their attention to the entrance to where the sound came. Many of the squad members were gathering around.

Ichigo and Feliciano rushed over to find quite a shocking sight.

Captian Soi Fon was on the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound in her abdomen. Many of the squad members were panicking.

"Captain!"

"Quick! Someone call Squad four!"

"Will they even be able to treat this?!"

Feliciano looked closely at the wound in awe and shock.

Ichigo was puzzled, looking to the Lieutenant

"This is a gunshot wound, but guns don't work on Soul Reapers...how can this happen?!"

The lieutenant shrugged. "The only way this could happen is if someone made a gun that could use Spiritual pressure...but, who would do this to the Captain?!"

"...I know who did it..." Feliciano spoke.

Those around looked at the country, staring in shock.

"...There's only one person alive who could shoot someone with that kind of precision and not be able to leave a trace..."

Ichigo turned to him. "Who is it?"

"...Lovino Vargas...my brother..."

***~IN LAS NOCHES.*~**

The brunette smirked slightly, his calm eyes scanning over the Espada. "So, are we all clear on the mission?"

He heard a familiar, arrogant huff from the Blunette in the room.

"Is something wrong Grimmjow?" he asked calmly.

"Damn right something's wrong." He snarled, pointing to the curled up figure on Aizen's lap "Why the hell are we using this damned human to do our dirty work!"

The male growled, getting up from Aizen's lap and walking over to him "I'm really starting to get fucking sick of you and your shit you fucking cat!" He yelled, his accent so thick you could barely make out his words

Grimmjow growled, standing up and getting right in his face "You wanna go pretty boy?!"

"Damn right I do!" he yelled back, pulling out the gun from his holster on his thigh.

Ulqiorra was quick to react, knocking the gun out of Lovino's hand and holding Grimmjow in a submissive position. He looked to Aizen.

"I'm terribly sorry for this moron's disruption. It will not happen again."

He sighed slightly "It's fine Ulqiorra. Meeting dismissed."

One by one, the Espada filed out, Grimmjow having to be forced out.

The Italian sighed, picking up the gun and aiming it at the wall and firing a shot. He smirked. "Ah, it still works. I was gonna kill that emo bastardo if he broke it."

Aizen smirked, standing up and walking over to him, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him from the back. "It's alright Lovino...even if Ulqiorra did break it, I'd have Szayel make you a new one."

"It wouldn't be the same though." He muttered.

Aizen arched an eyebrow. "How so?"

Lovino showed him the butt of the gun. He scratched the word "Fratellone." Into it.

Aizen smiled sadly. "Ah, I see now...it still must be still be very painful."

Lovino turned to him, burying his face into Aizen's chest.

The brunete held him close, kissing his forehead softly.

"I just don't understand why they woud do that..." he muttered, shaking slightly. A small tear fell from the corner of his eye. "Feliciano was so sweet and kind, he wouldn't ever hurt anyone...not even a fly. Why would they kill him?!"

Aizen sighed, petting his head "I'm so sorry of your loss Lovino...but that's just how Soul Reapers are. They're cruel, vicious people who kill only for their own sick pleasures."

Lovino lifted his head, his eyes filled with vengeance.

Aizen smirked. "Two in one day? Are you sure Lovi?"

"Open the damn portal already."

Aizen happily complied, opening a small portal to reveal the Soul Society.

Lovino's eyes scanned over the area, spotting a certain one. It was a male, looking fairly young, but he knew the man was probably as old as him as Aizen had explained Soul Reapers don't age the same way people do.

"That one there...the red headed one...what's his name?"

"Hm? Oh, that one." Aizen smirked slightly "That's Lieutenant Renji Abarai."

"Did he have anything to do with it?"

"Yes, he did." Aizen said, carefully watching Lovino closely. "Don't miss."

"I never miss." He said, aiming his gun carefully. "Die you Soul Reaper scum. I'll kill every single one of you Soul Reapers to avenge Feliciano's death. His life will not have been lived in vain." He said to himself.

With that, the roar of his gun sounded and Renji fell to the ground.

Aizen smirked, closing the portal. He moved to in front of Lovino.

The Italian looked up at him, moving on his tip toes to gently kiss Aizen softly.

"Never leave me." Lovino muttered, burying his face into Aizens chest.

He smirked, holding him close. "I promise."

_Broken pawns are so easy to manipulate. _Thought Aizen.


	5. Chapter 5

**(( I have a snow day today, so I made you a new chapter! Enjoy!))**

Chapter five~ Allies and Axis

Feliciano looked at his phone frowning. He felt a hand press on his shoulder, looking up to see Ichigo with a concerned face.

"Have you been able to get a hold of him?" He asked.

Feliciano shook his head. "No. Every time I try it says his phone isn't in service. Lovi wouldn't just change his phone number without telling me…." He was shaking slightly, tears bubbling up in the corners of his eyes.

Ichigo, seeing this, sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "It's alright…..I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for his phone no working."

Feliciano sniffed, looking up at him "R-Really?"

Ichigo smiled softly "Of course. Trust me, if your own brother isn't picking up, there has to be a good reason for it."

Feliciano smiled at him, glad he was there to try to make him feel better. He nodded, lying back on the bed.

Ichigo sighed, sitting against the wall. It had been about an hour since they returned to Ichigo's room. Since then, Feliciano had been frantically trying to call his brother for some kind of explanation.

He looked up to the orange haired teen "Hey…..Captain Soi Fon will be alright…right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Hanataro said that she was able to sense it coming. An inch to her left and she probably would have died for sure."

Feliciano nodded, looking out the window.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked.

"….Si…" he smiled brightly, getting an idea. "Hey, what school do you go to?"

"Karakura High, why?"

"No reason~!" Feliciano said, giggling. He opened the window "See you tomorrow!" he cheered, jumping out.

Ichigo looked out the window, making sure Feliciano was alright.

He had landed on the ground on both feet, racing towards the park.

"Are you Insane?!" Ichigo yelled at him.

Feliciano turned around, saluting him like he would Germany. "Nope, just really stupid!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, falling back onto his bed. His brown eyes gazed at the ceiling, trying to make pictures.

"…..Aw, kings gotta crush~!"

"GET BACK IN MY BRAIN HICHIGO!"

**~*THE NEXT DAY*~**

Ichigo groaned slightly, looking up from his desk.

"Kurosaki –Kun~!" he heard a familiar voice cheer.

He looked to his left, seeing Orihime smiling happily at him. He gave a small wave, letting his head hit the desk.

Rukia was checking her phone, her face riddled with worry.

"Is something wrong?" Orihime asked, concerned. "You both seem really out of it."

Ichigo nodded "Yeah. Someone's been shooting Soul Reapers, mostly Captains and Lieutenants."

"Oh no, that's awful!" Orihime said, sitting down.

Rukia nodded "Renji got shot last night….He's still in critical condition…."

"Hold on. I though guns didn't work in the Soul Society." Said a familiar male voice.

Ichigo looked back, seeing Uryu.

"…..and you've been standing there how long?" Ichigo asked.

"A while….answer my question."

Rukia looked up at him. "Normal guns don't work in the Soul Society or on Soul Reapers. However, the gun appeared to shoot small amounts of Spiritual Pressure that act like bullets."

Uryu nodded, walking to his seat.

"Oh hey! Did you guys hear? There's gonna be some new students joining class."

"New students?" Ichigo questioned, looking at Rukia.

She shrugged. "I didn't get any news of any Soul Reapers coming to assist us in the investigation."

"How many students?" Ichigo asked Orihime.

She thought for a moment. "Let's see….Four into this class, three into the lower class men, and three into the Upper class men."

Ichigo thought for a moment _…He didn't…..did he?_

He shrugged it off, class soon starting.

The teacher spoke up "Alright class, as you may have heard we'll be expecting four new students in our class."

Just then, a knock at the door sounded.

"…..and they appear to be right on time…" she said, walking over to the door and opening it for them. She stood aside, letting them walk in.

The first to walk in was a man with silver hair and piercing blood red eyes. There was a confident smirk on his face.

The second was a bit shorter. He had short, choppy blonde hair and eyes that shone like emeralds. Oh, and those eyebrows! They looked like caterpillars!

The third was just a pinch higher than the one before. He had dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes, hidden behind glasses. He wore a goofy smile.

The fourth, to Ichigo's utter surprise, was Feliciano.

"Alright class, these are our new students." She turned to them "Alright, why don't you tell us your names and where you're from?"

The one with green eyes spoke up first.

"I'm-"

"WHAT'S UP DUDES?!" yelled the one with glasses. "I'm Alfred F. Jones, and I'm from New York City, America!" He gave an idiotic laugh, promptly getting hit upside the head by the one he so rudely interrupted.

"They're not deaf you bloody git! You don't have to yell!" He sighed. "As I was saying, I'm Arthur Kirkland from London, England."

"Pfft, Whatever losers." Said the albino, who had a very thick, German accent. "I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'm from Berlin in Germany."

Feliciano giggled slightly "Ciao, I'm Feliciano Vargas and I'm from Venice, Italy. I look forward to making friends with you guys~!"

Almost all the girls in the class shared a collective "Aww~, he's so cute!"

He blushed slightly "Aw, thank you!"

Ichigo was staring at all of them

_Are they all countries too?_ He thought, connecting eyes with Feliciano.

Feliciano smiled slightly at him, Alfred slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Hey, let's sit together Feli!"

"Ve~, Alright!"

Everyone took their seats, though no one in class was really paying attention. The teacher decided to make today a study hall day.

Most everyone just gathered around the new students, asking them questions. Ichigo was able to over hear some of the conversations.

"So what's New York like?!"

"Oh, it's totally rad! There's huge skyscrapers and tons of lights!"

"Do you know the queen Arthur?"

"Actually, I do. I live right next door to her."

"How'd you get your hair so white?"

"Kesesese, it's natural. It's just one of the many reasons I'm so awesome~!"

"How long have you lived in Italy Feliciano?"

"I lived there my entire life, but Japan is a really nice place too!"

The minutes seemed to slug by, but the bell finally rang.

When it did, and all the girls left him alone, Feliciano ran over to Ichigo, hugging him.

"Hi Ichigo!'

He was taken back a bit, his cheeks heating up, but he didn't make him move. "H-Hi Feliciano…."

He smiled up at him, letting him go "So, do you like my friends?"

Ichigo looked at the three. Alfred was on Arthur's back, yelling "RIDE UNICORN, RIDE!" whilst Gilbert was clutching his sides from laughing to hard.

"They're certainly interesting…."

"Hey it's lunch time now, right?" Feliciano asked.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Feliciano grabbed his hand, looking to the others "Hey guys, it's lunch time!"

Alfred cheered "Sweet! Let's all eat on the roof like cool kids in Anime!" He said, grabbing Arthur and dragging him out of the room, Gilbert following.

Feliciano started running, holding Ichigo's hand "GAH! Y-You're really fast!"

"Grazi!"

"Why are we running?"

Feliciano stopped, looking back at him and smiling "I want you to meet the countries that make up the Axis and the Allies!"

**((Why have the countries come to Karakura? what will happen with Lovino. Read chapter 6 and find out!))**


	6. Chapter 6

**((Hey guys! Here's chapter six!))**

Chapter 6~ Meet the countries!

Ichigo swallowed thickly as they made their way to the roof.

Feliciano looked back at him, smiling "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll like them!"

"That's not what I'm worried about." Ichigo said, biting the inside of his lip. He had fought Soul Reapers, his share of Hollows, even Arrancars and Espada….but not a country! With the spiritual pressure Feliciano alone had, how the hell would he stack up against other, bigger, much more powerful country?

Feliciano smiled, patting his head "Don't worry, they'll like you too!"

"I hope you're right."

Feliciano opened the door to the roof, Ichigo peering over his shoulder.

The first thing he saw was a young looking male….or possibly female…. With long brown hair, who seemed to be fairly angry about something.

Next to him was a male, a bit older, but not much, with short black hair. He seemed to try the other down.

The group from Ichigo's class was sitting in a half circle, talking.

"AIYA!" Screamed the long haired person. "It's not fair aru! I am oldest god damn country here! Why am I in the youngest class, aru!?"

"Because you look like a twelve year old girl." Gilbert said, giggling.

"GAAH! I hate you Gilbert aru!"

The one with short black hair had to hold him back.

"Please, calm down Yao-Sama!" he begged "Gilbert-san is an idiot!"

"I will plague you're country!"

"Good luck plaguing a country whose been disbanded. Kesesese."

"I'll plague Germany then!"

"You leave Mein little bruder out of this!"

Ichigo was silent before leaning to Italy "Are they always like this?"

"Yup! ~" he said, skipping out to them "Ciao guys!"

Yao looked to him, smiling "Italy~!"

He ran to him hugging him and twirling him.

Ichigo stood there awkwardly, not too sure what he should do.

Italy looked to him, smiling. He got freed form Yao's grip, running over to him and grabbing his hand "Come on! Don't be so shy!"

Ichigo was dragged to the other countries, who were all staring at him and Italy.

"Guys, this is Ichigo Kurosaki! He's the guy I was telling you about!"

Their faces all seemed to lighten up.

"Oh! This is the guy!" Alfred said, standing up and extending a hand to him. "Let me be the first to say it's super awesome to meet you Soul Reaper dude! I'm America!"

"I figured." He said, shaking his hand.

He gasped slightly when he was grabbed by the waist and hauled over someone's shoulder, seeing just a flash of silver. "Hey! First introductions are reserved for the awesome Prussia!"

"…Prussia?" he said. "Wasn't that country abolished?"

"Hai." Said the black haired one, kneeling to his heat due to his face was in the small of Gilberts back. "But since people still believe they're Prussian, Prussia lives on."

"…..So basically like a 'Rise of the Guardians' kind of thing?"

"Basically. Oh and I'm Japan, but you may call me Kiku."

He thought for a moment "…Why does your name sound familiar to me?..."

"Hm?"

"I've heard you're name somewhere before….." he just then realized it. "…You don't happen to have a friend named Kisuke Urahara, do you?"

"Hai. How did you know?"

"Because he talks about you a lot."

"Ah."

Yao came up, kneeling down next to Japan "Ni Hao, I'm China, but I'd prefer Yao."

Ichigo nodded. "Alright….Hey, can you put me down now?" He said, looking up at Gilbert.

"Ok." He said, dropping him.

Ichigo made a small squeak, hitting the concrete with a loud, painful thud.

"Whoa! Are you alright Soul Reaper dude?!"

"I'm fine." He said, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. He glared at the silver haired man. "Can you not do that in the future?"

"Nope! Kesesese!"

Just then, the door opened again, two people emerging. One was strikingly similar to America, but his hair was longer and he had a single curl compared to the cowlick on America. He seemed very shy.

The other looked older with long blonde hair and just a bit of stubble.

"MATTIE~!" Cheered America, rushing over to the smaller version of himself and hugging him tightly and twirling him around.

"A-America! You're hugging me to tight! I-I'm gonna pass out!" the smaller one said.

"Oh, sorry Mattie!" he said, setting him down.

Matthew was wobbly and eventually fell down.

"OH MY GOD, I KILLED MATTIE!" America said, trying to shake him awake "COME BACK TO ME MATTIE!"

Prussia got up, pushing him out of the way. "You idiot! Don't worry Birdie! I'll give you mouth to mouth!"

The boy immediately got up and hid behind the other blonde. "Hide me Papa!"

"Ohonhonhon~ It's okay my little Maple leaf~" he said, with a thick French accent. "Papa France will protect you~."

Ichigo sat next to Italy, as he was the only person he knew and actually somewhat trusted in the group. "So, the one with stubble is France?"

Feliciano nodded. "Si! And the one behind him is Matthew, and he's Canada!"

France looked to Ichigo, arching an eyebrow, then smirking. "Oh, is this Italy's little friend?"

Feliciano nodded, putting an arm around Ichigo. "Si, this is Ichigo!"

The French man strutted over, the Canadian close behind him. He extended a hand to the orange haired boy. "Bonjour! I am Francis Bonnefoy~."

"B-Bonjour, I'm Matthew Williams, eh."

He nodded. "Alright. I'm Ichigo." He said, shaking Francis' hand.

Francis gave a rather shady smirk. "Ohonhonhon~ what a strong looking boy you are~."

"France, get your mind out of the gutter!" Britain yelled, throwing a book at him.

He fell backwards, hitting the ground and Matthew squeaked. "O-Oh no! Papa, are you hurt?!"

He growled, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. "I'm fine Mon Cher. Jerk Britain just doesn't know love blossoming when he sees it."

Ichigo blinked. "Wait…What?"

America laughed, slapping him on the back hard enough to knock the wind out of him. "Ah, don't worry about it Soul Reaper Dude! France is like that to everyone."

Ichigo, who was recovering from his lung getting knocked out of place, looked up at him "O-Ok….and don't ever hit me that hard again."

The door was opened again, three people walking out.

The first had messy brown hair and eyes that matched Britain's. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

The next was a man with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes, with a look so stern, it would put Byakuya to shame.

The last was without a doubt the tallest of the three, and possibly the entire group. He hair lavender eyes and dirty silver hair. He had a long scarf wrapped around his neck.

Franc and Prussia immediately sprung to their feet and rushed to the brunette.

"Spain~!"

They both hugged him, the man hugging them back. He laughed "Hola amigos!"

"Kesesese! We are the Bad Touch Trio once more!"

"…The what?!" Ichigo said, eyes going wide.

Britain dragged him closer to him "Just don't go near them when their together."

Italy ran to the blonde, hugging him and looking extremely happy. "GERMANY~!"

Ichigo couldn't explain it, but he felt just the slightest twinge of jealousy when Feliciano hugged the German.

The blonde just patted Italy's head. "Hello Italy."

The taller one's eyes drifted to Ichigo, walking over.

Everyone sitting near him immediately scooted away.

Ichigo noticed this, now just slightly worried. Was this one of the countries he had to watch out for?

The man sat down in front of him, smiling like a child would, but there was darkness about him.

"You are Ichigo, Da?"

"Y-Yeah, that's me…."

His smile brightened, the darkness seeming to fade. He extended his hand. "Privet Comrade! I am Ivan Braginski, or Russia if you prefer that."

He nodded, shaking his hand, not to sure why everyone seemed so scared of him.

"Become one with Mother Russia, Da?

Now he saw why.

He put his hands up "Uh, no thanks….but thanks for the offer! Maybe we can just be friends?"

Russia smiled brightly, bringing him into a bone crushing hug. "Yay! I have a new friend now!"

Feliciano looked over, seeing Russia hugging Ichigo. Why did Feli, of all people, just get a flash of sudden jealousy?

Britain pulled him out of the hug. "Sorry Ivan, but if you hug him that hard, you'll crush his lungs."

He pouted slightly, but smiled. "Ah, sorry Comrade!"

"It's fine." Ichigo said, flattening his hair down.

Spain rushed over looking at his hair in wonder.

"Whoa! How did you get your hair that color?!"

"I was wondering the same thing! It's awesome!" Prussia exclaimed.

"It's naturally this way." Ichigo explained plainly.

Prussia grabbed him, shaking him "THAT MAKES YOU EVEN AWESOMER! YOU ARE NOW OFFICALLY MY BEST FRIEND!"

Germany walked over, restraining him "Stop before you give him brain damage!"

"Hey, I'm the older bruder here! You can't tell me what to do West!"

Ichigo, after recovering, looked up at them. "….Wait…YOU'RE the older brother?!" he said, pointing at Prussia.

"Of course I'm the older brother!"

"But-…..Ok, I'm just gonna stop asking questions…" Ichigo said, deciding that any argument he had was invalided.

SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!

Ichigo turned his head to the familiar sound.

It was a Hollow, coming right this way.

"AHHH! What is that thing?!" Feliciano screamed.

"It's a Hollow." Britain said, about to explain what it was.

"Ichigo!"

He turned his head to see Rukia, already ready for action. "Stop dawdling! We have work!"

He nodded, getting out of his body.

"WHOA! THAT'S TOTALLY AWESOME!" America cheered. "WE GET TO SEE TWO SOUL REAPER DUDES IN ACTION!"

He started running towards the thing, running on the air. He could hear several countries cheering for them.

SCREEEEEECH!

Ichigo turned his head. "What?! It's another Hollow!"

SCREEEEEECH!

One after another, Hollows came until there had to be at least thirty.

"….oh god…."

**((AND I'M GONNA END IT WITH A NICE CLIFF HANGER! Sorry if you hate me now XP. Look out for Chapter 7!))**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven ~ A day in the life of Lovino Vargas.

_Fratellone! Fratellone, help me! It hurts!_

"Feli!" Lovino yelled, jolting up from the bed. His heart was pounding and he was sweating. He looked around, recognizing the familiarity of the room he was in. He sighed, holding his head in his palm.

He felt a soft hand gently take his, looking back.

Aizen sat up, wrapping an arm around Lovino's chest, his other holding his hand. He rested his head on Lovino's shoulder. "What's wrong Lovi? Another bad dream?"

He nodded, shivering slightly. "Damn it's cold in here."

"That's because you're not wearing a shirt." Aizen pointed out, poking Lovino's cheek.

He blushed slightly, slamming himself back down on the bed and covering himself in the sheets.

Aizen chuckled, removing the sheets from his head, kissing his cheek "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lovino was silent, before he turned over and buried his face in the others chest. "…It was Feliciano….he was dying and screaming for me to help him and that it hurt."

Aizen loving petted his hair, kissing his forehead. "I'm so sorry Lovino. If I could reverse the hands of time, I would."

Lovino growled "I swear, I'll kill ever single Soul Reaper with my own hands. I don't care if it takes the rest of my life!"

Aizen kissed his hair, smirking _all as planed._ He thought.

Lovino looked up at him "Hey, Sosuke?"

"Yes Lovino?"

"I want to train with that tall bastard and that loud mouth bastard."

Aizen chuckled, petting his hair. "I'll make sure there in the training room by noon then."

Lovino closed his eyes "Don't you have work to do?"

Aizen kissed his forehead "Do you want me gone that badly?"

Lovino huffed slightly "Sorry, but I'm a little irritable since that emo bastard broke my phone. I can't call Spain."

Aizen patted his head. "I'll see if Gin can't get you a new one."

Lovino nodded, scooting up slightly and pecking Aizen on the lips.

"Hurry up with your damn work." He said, standing up from the bed and going to the closet to get his clothes.

Aizen smirked, getting dressed and giving Lovino a peck on the cheek before leaving.

Lovino also got dressed. Just like everyone here, Lovino had to wear white. It was a tight, long sleeve shirt that had gloves attached to it. His pants were like kimono bottoms. He had a black holster on his wait to carry his precious gun.

Once he was dress, he walked out of the room, still exploring the huge building that was Las Noches. He had been here for two weeks and still couldn't figure out all the twists and turns.

"Ooowaha." Cooed a soft voice.

Lovino looked back to spot a small lock of blonde hair peeking out from the wall. He sighed "Wonderweiss, I know it's you." He said his accent a bit thick.

The small boy peeked out at him, staring at him with curious violet eyes.

Lovino waved for him to come over to him. Wonderweiss did as such, looking up at him.

Lovino gently ruffled his hair, smiling softly "You don't have to hide from me you know. I have no problem with you here."

Wonderweiss smiled brightly, hugging him and giggling.

Lovino smiled, hugging him back.

Lovino actually liked Wonderweiss, very much. He thought he was like Feliciano at a younger age….only with a slight brain injury.

Wonderweiss somehow made his way onto Lovino's back, holding onto him. Lovino smiled, carrying him through the halls.

"Damn, this place is confusing…Hey Wonderweiss?"

"Oowah?"

"Do you know where that pink haired bastard is?"

"Oowah!" He said, nodding.

"Can you lead me there?"

Wonderweiss nodded, pointing Lovino where to go and they soon reached their destination.

Lovino walked in, seeing the pink haired man smirking back at him. "Nice backpack."

"Fuck you bastard." Lovino grimaced.

Szayel rolled his eyes "Just make sure he doesn't break anything. Now, take off your shirt."

Lovino did as he was told, taking off his shirt. Along with a huge scar along his chest, Lovino had several hickeys on his neck and chest.

Szayel felt his eye twitch, glaring at the Italian "Ah, you and Aizen have been having fun then?" He said, breaking the needle of medicine in his hand, drawing blood.

Lovino smirked "Jealous?"

"Not at all." Szayel gritted through his teeth, going to get a new needle and some poison.

"Oh, and don't forget, if you do anything shady, Sosuke will kill you~."

He growled "It's not like I was gonna inject you with poison." He said, putting it away and getting Lovino's actual medicine.

Wonderweiss poked his arm "…Lovi's…"

Lovino looked to him "Oh, you're actually talking…"

He looked up at him "Scar?"

He blinked "Oh, you want to know about the scar?"

Wonderweiss nodded.

Lovino chuckled softly. "Well, it goes back to World War II. My little brother was a bit lost at the time, following that damn potato bastard like a blind little puppy. I had my faults too, I was apart of the Fascist party."

"Fa…..scist?"

Lovino nodded "A Fascist is a person who glorifies the state over the individual…..I guess putting it in simpler terms were to be like if you glorified the protection and laws of Las Noches over your own health."

Wonderweiss nodded "Oowah~!"

Lovino shrugged "Even though my brother was a spazz and kinda an idiota, I could never say no to him. So, I helped that potato bastard in his genocide."

"Gen…ocide?"

"It's the mass extinction of a group of people who share a come look, religion, or status…..Again in simpler terms, It would be like if Sosuke were to gather up all the Hollows and try to kill them all in order to make the world 'perfect' "

Wonderweiss nodded.

"So, potato bastard was trying to kill all the Jews. I saw that it was wrong and when I spoke up, he gave me this big scar. Feli started crying when it happened and promised he'd do everything in his power to get that war to end. Turns out that American Bastard solved the problem.

Wonderweiss poked it "Hurt?"

"No, it doesn't hurt anymore; it's just a nasty scar." He said, giving a thumb up.

Wonderweiss smiled, seeming to be happy Lovino didn't feel pain from it.

Szayel gave Lovino his shot, Lovino putting on his shirt. Wonderweiss reattached himself to Lovino's back.

"Medicine?" Wonderweiss asked.

"Hm? Oh, well, every country has to take some medication of some sort either for health reasons or to keep them sane."

Wonderweiss nodded, resting his head on his back

~*BACK TO THE REAL WORLD*~

The orange haired boy panted heavily, tasting blood in his mouth. He looked up, growling. "Damn it! They just keep coming!"

Rukia had already collapsed from exhaustion, so Ichigo was fighting these monsters on his own.

Feliciano was biting his lip to hell. He knew Ichigo couldn't last long like this.

He jumped over the roof of the school, landing on his feet and running forward to Ichigo.

"Italy!" Germany yelled "Are you insane?! There's no way you can kill that thing!"

Feliciano didn't seem to hear him. He had to try. Just then, he felt something happen in his body. Something inside was taking over.

_No! No, not now please! _He thought.

_**You want to help your friend, don't you?**_

"…..Yes….but, I don't want to rely on you!"

_**I promise that I won't hurt the boy. Please?**_

Feliciano swallowed thickly. "….A-Alright…..You can take over Lueciano….but, only if you promise….."

_**I promise~**_

The Italians body started shaking, doubling over in pain.

Ichigo looked over, eyes wide. "Feliciano!"

Feliciano whimpered, his caramel colored eyes turning a dark purple. His skin was tanner and his hair darker.

Germany's eyes widened. "Italy!"

Japan swallowed thickly. "What is he thinking?!"

Even his outfit seemed to change. His clothes were darker and he had a small hat on the side of his head.

The young Italian stopped shaking, smirking now and walking over to one of the Hollows. He lifted up a leg, kicking it over.

Ichigo's eyes widened, this wasn't Feliciano. Feliciano was a lot kinder, sweeter…..this man looked like a maniac.

The man smirked up at him "Don't just stand there pretty boy~! I'm helping you out here!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Who the hell are you?!"

The mans smirk widened "The names Lueciano Vargas. I'm Italy's 2p."


	8. Chapter 8

**((Hey guys. It's been a while! So, here's chapter eight. I hope you have a wonderfly inasne time!))**

Chapter 8 ~ Of Imaginary countries and 2p's

Ichigo was stunned. This man wasn't Italy. Not by a long shot. They looked similar, but there was no way in hell _**THIS**_ was Feliciano.

Feliciano was kind and sweet. Kinda ditzy, sure, but still a loveable idiot.

He was different.

He was loud, not in a good way either. He was vulgar and he had that certain look in his eyes that made Ichigo's skin crawl. They had the look of a psychopath.

He was snapped from his change by a yelling voice.

"Hey, pretty boy!" Lueciano yelled. "I'm not doing you're dirty work for you! Either get your ass in gear or go suck a-"

Ichigo growled softly. He knew it wasn't Feliciano, but there was no way he's let whoever the hell that was use Feliciano's mouth for such vulgarity.

He grabbed Zangetsu and swung it, killing one Hollow after another.

Lueciano smirked, whistling "You look good killing Strawberry~!"

They went back to fighting, until eventually every Hollow was slain. Ichigo panted, going back to his body and getting situated back inside.

When Lueciano stepped on the roof, the countries ran over, tackling him.

"Pin him down!" China yelled.

Russia and Germany held his hands down, Prussia getting rope from his backpack.

Ichigo panicked. "What the hell are you all doing?!"

Japan looked to him "We need to hold him down. If you didn't notice, that's not Italy."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "It might not be Feliciano in there, but that guy's using his body! If you hurt him, you're hurting Feliciano too!"

Germany looked back at him "How the hell could you understand anything about a 2p?!" he snapped.

Ichigo was about to say something, but a voice interrupted.

"Well, we might not know what a 2p is-"

Ichigo whipped his head, seeing Hichigo appear next to him and throwing his arm over Ichigo's shoulder. "But judging by you're friend over there, they're a lot like the hollows in Vizards heads." He smirked, looking to Ichigo "Right, King~?"

The countries tensed at the sight of a darker, well lighter in technical terms, Ichigo.

Hichigo cackled "Calm down. I'm just here because I'm bored. It's not like I'm gonna skin you alive or anything. ~"

"Though knowing you, I wouldn't doubt the possibility you would."

China rolled his eyes, looking back at Lueciano, who was now tied up.

He smirked "Am I under arrest Officer~?" her purred.

Germany glared down at him "Give Italy his body back."

"Hell no!" Lueciano said "This is the first time I've been out of the kid's head in 100 years. I wanna have fun! Get wasted, kill some people, maybe get into Strawberries pants~!" He winked at Ichigo, who blushed madly.

Wait, why did that make him blush in the first place?!

England sighed "This isn't going to be easy…..getting 2p's to go back is never easy….this calls for drastic measures!"

America gasped "You don't mean-"

"I'm afraid I do!" He exclaimed

Just then, a blue Police box crashes on top of the school, spinning and making whirly noises.

Everyone flinched, England cheering "YAY IT'S THE TARDIS!"

Ichigo blinked thinking. "…wait, why does that sound so familiar?"

Just then, a girl fell out, wearing leather armor and chain mail. She had a wolf pelt on her shoulder and wolf ears with a puffy mess of a tail. She had short black hair with yellow highlights. She blinked "I would hate to see what you're like driving."

Another girl stepped out of it, smiling and giggling. She was wearing a trench goat that was opened, relieving a black t-shirt that said, "Keep calm, I'm the Doctor." And rainbow suspenders. She had on a red bowtie and a fez. She had short orange hair silver eyes. She laughed "That's why I don't have a license, duh!"

The last girl to exit was by far the tannest of the group. She had short brown hair with yellow highlights and brown eyes. She had purple and pinkish cat ears. She was wearing a long blue and white dress with white gloves and white and black stockings. She looked like she was going to be sick. "Even rabbit holes don't make me feel that sick."

Ichigo blinked. "Who the hell are you all?!"

The orange haired girl giggled. "I'm Gallifrey! Planet of the time lords!"

The girl in armor stood up "I'm Middle Earth! Land of Dwarves, Elves, Hobbits, Trolls, Dragons and tons of other shit!"

The tan girl twirled on her toes "And I'm Wonderland! Home of Insanity and talking animals!" She shrieked "OH MY GOD! WHERE ARE USA AND CHESS?!" She said, running back into the police box.

Ichigo blinked "…..Wait, those places don't exist….."

"Says you!" Gallifrey said, smacking him with a sonic screwdriver.

He rubbed his cheek. "Ow! What did you just hit me with?!"

"A Sonic screwdriver, duh." She said, waving it in his face.

Wonderland poked her head out. "Um, Middle Earth? You're Dwarves are cuddling my animals and calling them fluffy."

"Kili! Filli!" Middle Earth called in "FOOOOOOOOOODDZZZ!"

Two short men exited, one with long brunet hair and a five o clock shadow, who was holding a white rabbit. The other was blonde who had a beard that made him look like a majestic lion. He was holding a smiling cat.

They looked around and then to her "Why did you lie to us." The spoke in unison.

"Because that's the only way to get you're asses out of anything. Besides, Kili is very Gullible."

"I am not!" The brunette said offended.

Middle Earth pulled her hand out of her pocket in a closed hand, making him come over. Once he was, she said "Look closely." He moved his face closer. She smacked his chin. His eyes bubbled with tears and she panicked, yelling "NO! DON'T CRY MY BABY!"

England looked around "Hey, why aren't Hogwarts and Kanto with you?"

Wonderland looked to him "Hogwarts catching up with her studies and defending the Muggles."

"And Kanto kinda got into an incident with a Squirttle." Middle Earth said, looking around.

"Which we all know means Middle Earth got mad at him and now he's in the hospital."

England rolled his eyes, hugging Wonderland "I missed you my cute little Niece."

"Gee, we feel loved" Middle Earth and Gallifrey said.

A man stumbled out of the Tardis, looking to Gallifrey. "Gallifrey!"

"What?"

"Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey." He said

"Doctor, you are drunk, get back in the Tardis!"

"Ok!"

"This is a fucking mess." Ichigo said, pointing to Wonderland "And aren't you just a bad LSD trip?!"

Tears bubbled up in her eyes "T-That's so mean! I-I-I'm not a bad LSD trip! Why does everyone say that about me?!" She whimpered.

A dark aura surrounded Ichigo as Wonderland cried. Middle Earth growled her hand on her sword. Gallifrey had the look of most unamusement.

Ichigo flinched "I-I-I'm sorry! You're not a bad LSD trip, I swear!"

Wonderland cheered happily "YAY! Now it's time for tea!"

Middle Earth smiled "It is four! Tea sounds lovely!"

"GIMME TEA BITCH!" Gallifrey said.

Germany looked to them "Tea will have to wait. We have a problem here."

They all looked to 2p!Italy. They huddled together, discussing something and nodding.

"Alight!"

"Let's do this!"

"Allons-y!"

Gallifrey stepped up first, pulling out her sonic screwdriver out and putting it in front of him. It glowed and after a few moment of doing nothing, she gave up "It's not working damn it!"

Wonderland stepped up next "I got this! My laws of physics and science will fix this."

"Wonderland doesn't have either of those." Ichigo pointed out.

"Exactly my orange haired friend!" She exclaimed, pointing to the sky. She pulled out a spell book, waving the smiling cat in front of him and rubbing it on his face, reciting spells. It didn't do anything. She puffed her cheeks out; throwing a rock at him "You're a meanie!"

Middle Earth stepped up with her Dwarves. "I got this." She pulled her sword out, thrusting it down to in between his legs, looking menacing "Go back or I castrate you!"

Every man there, but him, seemed to flinch. She kept it there more and gave up, looking to Wonderland.

"Summon me a table!"

Wonderland did so, Middle Earth flipping it "I quit! I fucking quit!"

Ichigo stepped forward "Can I have a go?"

"By all means!" Wonderland said, stepping aside.

2pItaly smirked up at him "Do your worst! I can handle an-"

Ichigo crashed there lips together. Most of the countries shrieked, Middle Earth covering her eyes "NOT YAOI! IT BURNS! COVER YOUR EYES FILI AND KILLI!"

Wonderland and Japan squeed with happiness, taking various pictures.

2p!Italy's eyes went wide and he started shaking. "D-Damn it! H-How the hell did you-"

"It's obvious!" Wonderland said, smiling "No magic is stronger then the magic of Love."

Middle Earth laughed "Oh god, that sounds so cheesy!"

The 2p growled "I swear, I'll get you! You'll pay for this!" His voice cracked as it got higher, his hair and skin returning to normal.

Soon, Feliciano was Feliciano again. Ichigo felt a small smile play on his lips.

He untied him, letting the other fall on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be a while until he wakes up." Japan said. Ichigo carried him bridal style, standing up.

"I'll take him to my house. He'll have time to rest there." He said, turning to leave.

Ichigo couldn't explain it, but he felt his heart do a flip when Feliciano nuzzled his chest.

*~Elsewhere~*

Aizen bit his lip, "This isn't good…..I never accounted for this." He muttered, watching the orange haired Shinigami carrying the North Italian.

He quickly closed his viewing screen when he saw Lovino walk in.

As he walked, he got an idea.

"Lovino, how would you like to kill the Soul Reaper directly responsible for you're brother's death?"

Lovino froze, balling his fists and looking up at him with fire in his eyes. "Who?!"

Aizen smirked, pulling up the picture he had saved on file. "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Lovino pulled out his gun, shooting the picture. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you're a fucking dead man when I get my hands on you! You'll feel the wrath of the Italian Mafia ten times over!"

**((Yay for suspence! Thanks to my friends who helped me with the parts of Gallifrey and Middle Earth!))**


	9. Chapter 9

**((Ok, last time I uploaded was complete crack. I apologize if I confused anyone. This time it's a bit more serious...BTW I'm sorry if I make you cry in this. TO THE CHAPTER!))**

Chapter 9 ~ What it's like.

The throbbing pain in Feliciano's head caused him to jolt up, a hand stopping him. The Italian looked around to see what surroundings he was in.

He was in Ichigo's room, laying on his bed with the covers over him. Ichigo was sitting next to him in a computer chair, his hand lying on his chest. Gently, the orange haired boy laid him back down on the bed. "You need to rest." He said calmly.

Feliciano smiled upon seeing Ichigo, curling back up in the bed and looking up at him "Ciao~" He said tiredly, smiling.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the North Italian "Hi."

Feliciano cracked his neck a bit "What happened? I don't remember a thing…."

Ichigo was about to explain about the 2p that came out, but he decided against it. "You….You tried to help me with a hollow and you passed out."

He frowned a bit. "Mi dispiace, I'm sorry."

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek a bit, smiling a bit "Well, you did manage to kill two to that was a big help."

Feliciano smiled brightly "Yay~!"

Ichigo felt a bit relived now. "You still should probably rest."

Feliciano sat up "No need! I'm a country, so I heal pretty quickly." He said, smiling a bit.

"That must be pretty handy." Ichigo said under his breath.

Then a thought occurred to him, and he blurted it out mindlessly.

"What's it like being a country anyway?"

The room was filled with silence, Feliciano looking down at the sheets.

"...It sucks...It really fucking sucks..."

Ichigo starred wide eyed at the Northern Italian. That was one of the last things he'd thought he'd say, and in such a way. He hadn't heard Feliciano curse since he met him, not once.

Feliciano looked up, smiling weakly. "It's not all it's cracked up to be. Sure, you heal quickly...but, you don't die either. Imagine that for a moment will you?" He asked, still smiling sadly. "You could have all your limbs ripped from your body, blown to millions of pieces, have your throat slit, be cut open and have all your organs taken out, be decapitated, shot through the heart, brains, lungs, anywhere...but still not die."

Ichigo was speechless.

"And you can feel everything too. You're body getting colder as your blood's leaving your body, feel brain damage happening and then being fixed, every piece of you stinging and you'd want to scream like hell, but it won't make a difference anyway. You'll still live."

Ichigo felt a few tears in his eyes "Feliciano..."

"You come back as good as new...but not really...and we can't help what our leaders do...None of us can. France couldn't stop Napoleon, Germany couldn't stop Hitler, Russia couldn't stop Stalin, Fratellone and I couldn't stop Mussolini. Japan went crazy for a little while sure, but it wasn't his fault. He was a kamikaze pilot. Can you imagine ramming a plane into something all the time and not dying while your friends do? I'd loose it too."

Ichigo covered his mouth a bit. This was...horrible.

"And even then it wasn't America's choice to bomb him. He really didn't want to. He was the first one to visit Japan in the hospital actually. China was furious with him. I've never heard him scream so much as I did when Nagasaki was hit. He didn't even care about Nanking, he knew Japan wasn't well and he was still his little brother."

Ichigo was starting to shake a bit.

Feliciano took a sharp intake of breath "We all love our people too. They're our babies, children, out people. We love watching them grown up and be happy, find love maybe...but then they die and we're all alone again. We've all loved a human and then they die. France and Jean d'arc, he watched her burn at the stake and he's never loved another human again. Russia loved Anastasia, and it was the least he could do to help her escape. America loved Amelia Earhart and went she went missing he couldn't talk for weeks. Britain loved Elizabeth I, but everyone must die...It sucks being a country...it really does."

Ichigo stood up. Feliciano looked up at him, watching him.

Ichigo walked over to the bed and sat next to Feliciano. Before he could question him, Ichigo wrapped him in a strong hug. "...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

He blinked and before he could speak, Ichigo spoke again. "No one should have to go through that...any of that... If I could change it, I would in a heart beat. I'd make it so you could die if the time came. I'd make it so your leaders would listen to every word you say and you could stop them on a dime so you don't have to suffer through wars...I'd make it so you could love a human and not have you be alone...but I can't...so this is the best I can give you."

Feliciano felt tears come to his eyes, gripping onto him and gripping onto Ichigo's shirt. In all his years, no one had told him that they would change his very way of life if it would make him happy and make his life for the better. No one that wasn't a country.

Feliciano smiled, just then thinking of something.

"But right now, I don't love a human."

Ichigo blinked, looking at Feliciano.

Feliciano smiled, opening his eyes to reveal his soft, caramel colored, doe eyes. He was beaming with a soft happiness. He gently cupped Ichigo's cheeks.

"I love a Soul Reaper...a Shinigami if you will." He said, giggling softly.

Ichigo blushed. _Is he saying what I think he's saying?_ He thought

Feliciano edged closer, having to prop himself on his knees. "And Soul Reapers age differently then humans..."

Ichigo nodded, smiling "Yeah...into the thousands as far as I know..." He said, edging closer to Feliciano.

Feliciano closed his eyes, and did Ichigo. Feliciano gently brushed his lips against Ichigo's, Ichigo chuckling "Just kiss me already idiot." He whispered, putting his hand at the back of his head and pushing it forward.

Feliciano smiled under the kiss, wrapping his arms around him and straddling his waist slightly.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer. Just then he heard a small shift, opening his eyes and seeing his little sister, Yuzu and his father at the door.

He broke away from the kiss, Feliciano looking back at them. Ichigo was beet red, stuttering a bit "I-I...um...uh."

His father broke into tears of joy "YES! NO I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU KNOCKING UP SOME GIRL AND HAVING TO BE A YOUNG GRAND FATHER! YOU'VE MADE ME SO HAPPY SON!"

Before Ichigo could come back with anything, Yuzu spoke up. "You guy's are my new OTP! I'm gonna call your ship Felichiano!" She said, running away squealing with fangirl joy. His father went down stairs to drink for the occasion.

Ichigo sighed, falling back on the bed. "This family is not normal….."

Feliciano laid beside him "It's okay. Sometimes not normal is fun!"

He smiled, holding onto him and nuzzling into him "Yeah…."

Feliciano kissed his forehead "Get some sleep. You look very tired."

He nodded, smiling and dozing off, holding onto Feliciano.

Feliciano nuzzled into him, smiling and closing his eyes. "Ti amo, Ichigo." He said sleepily, falling asleep."

**((Yup, it's now official! Felichiano is my new OTP as well as Yuzu's...so, I'll try to upload ten when I can. Bye my loyal followers~!))**


End file.
